Destiny Update 2.0.2
Update 2.0.2 was released on November 17, 2015. Classes Nightstalker Hunter *2.0.1.2 Hotfix fixed an issue where extra shots from Quiver was creating infinite Shadowshot *Re-enabled the talent node to provide three shots correctly Activities *Fixed an issue where the Warsat completion time was calculating incorrectly when a large number of Guardians were present *Fixed an issue where the Tower was featured for Red Bull questlines in the Director for non-eligible players Strikes *Fixed an issue where players were able to go out of environment during the Fallen S.A.B.E.R. strike Raid: King's Fall *Fixed an issue where the Daughters of Oryx death scream volume was too loud Quests & Bounties *Fixed an issue where joining players during certain phases of the Paradox mission would start an alternate encounter *Fixed an issue where a "Taken Trials" quest step could be completed outside the Dreadnaught Crucible General *Fixed an issue that prevented the Mercy Rule from properly disabling players from joining in-progress *Warlock Radiance kills will now award +10 points to bring it in line with other Supers. **These points stack on grenade, melee, and precision bonuses *Radiance kills in the Crucible now include all kills during Radiance, with both weapons and abilities **This simplifies the "Song For the Sun" Warlock-specific Crucible bounty and final step of the "Master of Flame" quest involving Radiance kills *Fixed an issue where the Crucible faction rank-up package icon was incorrectly using the Vanguard icon *Drop rates for Legendary Items in Normal Crucible have been increased Quests & Bounties *Subclass quests no longer require the player to unlock them one sub-class at a time *Quest and bounty steps that previously required wins now only require match completion *Fixed an issue where the daily Crucible bounty "Healthy Balance" was not properly completing on match completions *The "Featured Matches" weekly Crucible bounty now awards +3 points per win and +1 point for completion. Progress is not lost on losses *The daily Crucible bounty "Live Fire Exercise" will now count top 3 finishes in Rumble as wins *The daily Crucible bounty "Cover Fire" will now also complete when defeating an enemy player as the Spark Runner *Changes to the "Crucible Forged" quest chain that unlocks Shaxx's weekly bounties: **Crucible Forged Quest 1 ***Unchanged **Crucible Forged Quest 2 ***Players must deploy 3 Relic Probes in the Salvage playlist instead of finishing captures **Crucible Forged Quest 3 ***Unlocked on completion of Quest 1 ***Step 1: Player must complete 2 matches in the Daily playlist ***Step 2: Player must complete 2 matches in the Weekly Featured playlist ***Step 3: Player must earn 9 points. Wins in the Daily or Weekly Featured playlist are worth 3, completions are worth 1. **Crucible Forged Quest 4 ***Unlocked on completion of Quest 1 & 2 ***Player must earn 4 points. Wins in Control are worth 3, completions are worth 1. ***Same as above, but in Rift ***Same as above, but in Clash ***Same as above, but in Rumble ***Same as above, but in Skirmish ***Same as above, but in Salvage **Crucible Forged Quest 5 ***Unlocked on completion of Quest 1 & 2 ***Player must earn 9 points. Wins in Elimination are worth 3, completions are worth 1. **Crucible Forged Quest 6 ***Unlocked on completion of Quest 1 & 2 ***The player must complete 8 matches with at least 1,200 Score. No wins required. **Crucible Forged Quest 7 ***Unlocked on completion of Quest 1 & 2 ***Steps no longer require wins ***Step 1: The player must complete 4 matches with at least six Auto Rifle kills ***Step 2: The player must complete 4 matches with at least six Pulse Rifle kills ***Step 3: The player must complete 4 matches with at least six Scout Rifle kills ***Step 4: The player must complete 4 matches with at least six Hand Cannon kills **Crucible Forged Quest 8 ***Still requires completion of all other Crucible Forged Quests to unlock ***Players must earn 20 points. Wins in any playlist are worth 3, match completions are worth 1. No regression on loss ***Still unlocks Weekly Crucible Bounties account-wide on completion, which can drop 300+ Light gear and Exotics Iron Banner *Increased drop rate for Legendary Gear in the Iron Banner playlist *Increased Iron Banner reputation gain from games by 20% *Added a package at Ranks 3 & Rank 5 that grants additional rewards to the player **Known issue: Some of the items from the Rank 5 package will not be awarded when you open it until you return to orbit *Added an Iron Banner Ghost Shell that can also drop in the playlist at Rank 5 *Gear that buffs Iron Banner Faction reputation gain now have corresponding perk description and icons *Fixed an issue where Tempered Buff was not correctly appearing in the Character Screen Maps *Adjusted Rumble landing positions on Frontier for better spacing *Moved Heavy ammo crates on Asylum *Added Asylum to the Skirmish playlist *Added invisible physics and kill volumes to prevent players from going out-of-bounds on The Burning Shrine, Frontier, and Vertigo *Fixed text in the introduction to Widow's Court Items *Banshee-44 has remembered where he was keeping his stores of Weapon Parts, and now sells them for Glimmer **Faction Rep turn-ins have accordingly been reduced in value from 75 Rep back down to 50 Rep per 25 Parts *Shaxx now sells all three Legendary Swords to players who complete the quest "Blademaster" to obtain one of the Exotic Swords **Legendary Swords now have a Level Requirement of 40 *Fixed an issue where players could not accept a refurbished Arcadia ship from Amanda Holliday if they already had one in their Vault Inventory *The Agonarch Rune can no longer be transferred to the Vault or between characters to prevent a circumstance where that action would lock the player's other characters out of potential rewards **Charged Agonarch Runes can still be vaulted and transferred between character *Fixed an issue where the "Wolfsgrin" emblem was not available from the Collection station if the player had a full collection *Fixed an issue where the "Laurea Prima" emblem would keep getting awarded to the player upon entering Orbit References Category:Destiny Updates